The Return of Maya Hart
by SnowLightning
Summary: Maya hasn't been herself lately, and she wants to change that. But it wasn't Riley's good influence that got to her, or that incessant "crush" on Lucas, but another boy who she hasn't seen in a while. When Maya lets her true self show will Josh finally come around or will he think she's just his kid niece's friend like she's always been? Rated for language & adult content later on
1. Prologue: Why I Became Riley

A/N: There are spoilers here for Upstate, also ignoring Ski Lodge as it has not come out yet as I write this. I am a little rusty on FF, I haven't written any for years, so sorry if it's not that great! I have come to love the idea of Josh and Maya and I wanted to write my own take on it. Here we go.

* * *

Prologue: Why I Really "Became" Riley

I was overjoyed when Shawn proposed to my mother. It was a good end to a very weird day, and I mean very weird. First, Riley accuses me of becoming her and then drags me to who knows where to meet up with Shawn to find the "real me," whoever she is. But the worst part about all of this is Riley still thinks that I lost myself because I liked Lucas, because I knew that Lucas liked Riley and I wanted the same type of attention. But that is not what happened at all.

"We are going to go out for a late night celebration Maya!" My mom shouts as I shut the door to my room after getting home from the Matthew's place. "We will lock the doors and don't let anyone in!"

"Bye Maya, sleep well!" Shawn calls, and then the door to our apartment shuts and I am alone.

I am alone to think about what everyone means when they say that I have lost myself, and I know that they are right. I haven't been the same in art class, I've dropped my style, and I've decidedly become nicer much to my chagrin. And again, they all think its because of the "crush" I had on Lucas, but they are so wrong.

I mean, it was about a boy, just not the boy everyone thought. It was about Josh, it had always been about Josh. The absent hot uncle of Riley Matthews my best friend. The boy I do not have a "crush" on, but have a longing for.

After the college party everything was different. I wasn't Riley's best friend who had a crush on her uncle anymore, I was a girl with feelings, and I think that scared him away. Why else would he have not come around for the New Year's Eve party, or our 8th grade graduation, or when Riley got a C on her Spanish test? Well, maybe not that last one. But it was all my fault Josh stopped coming around, and I needed to change that.

Josh thought I was a kid, too immature for him, and crazy too. But Riley, she was the perfect niece, and so kind and so unlike me that I thought if I changed how I acted maybe Josh would start to notice that I am more than a kid. But then, he still didn't come around for anything, and I got sucked into that stupid godforsaken "triangle" that only existed because Lucas was infatuated with the fact that I _was_ Riley.

How could I have been so stupid? I let everyone catch on to me and now here I am, laying in bed, alone in my apartment, forcing myself to act like old Maya again. But I wasn't old Maya, I was new Maya. Old Maya was confident and wild and willing to speak her mind. New Maya was heartbroken, her confidence shattered because no one would take her seriously.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, pulling my faux leather jacket tighter around me. _Embrace it Maya_ , I thought, _They need to think that they fixed you or they will_ never _leave you alone._ I pulled out my cell phone, 11:30 pm. I scrolled through my contacts and paused when I got to the bottom: _Uncle Boing_. I tapped on his name just to see if I had the guts to change it to Josh Matthews in my phone, but I must have tapped too many times because suddenly I was calling him.

I froze, I didn't mean to do that, no! It was ringing when I finally hung the call up. _Shit shit shit shit fuck shit,_ I didn't want him to call me back. I couldn't talk to Josh! He didn't know anything about what was going on here. I shut my phone off in a panic and threw myself face first down onto the bed. _Well maybe he didn't notice..._

I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, hoping that tomorrow I could be full fledged Maya, back to normal plus a little extra with the addition of Shawn to my family. Yes, tomorrow would be better, after all it was a Saturday and that's the best day of the week.

* * *

A/N: I know there is a lot more telling than showing in this chapter, but it is just the prologue to set up the story! Let's see where this goes!


	2. Chapter 1: So why did you call me?

Chapter 1: "So, why did you call me last night?"

I woke up to the sound of my mother's cell phone alarm going off for 5 minutes straight. At first I thought it was a sound I was dreaming until I realized I wouldn't be dreaming such an annoying sound. _What time is it?_ I thought as I sat straight up in bed. I needed time to get ready so I could go to Riley's- wait, Saturday right. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, and then my mother's alarm started again. _Ugh,_ I thought _, I should probably see if she has to get up for work._

I reluctantly got out of bed running my hand through the mess of blonde on my head that I call my hair. _Where is my phone?_ I spotted it over by the window. I picked up my iPhone 5 ( No, my mom had said, we couldn't afford an iPhone 6) and held the power button down. I left the room to brush my teeth, throwing my phone down on my bed. It would be at least 5 minutes before it was fully functioning after a restart. _Why was my phone even off anyway? Oh, that's right, I accidentally called Josh_. I walked down the hallway toward the living room, our bathroom was at the very end of the hall before it.

For some reason the pull out couch where my mom usually slept,was still down. Hopefully she would realize her alarm was going off soon.I shrugged walking into the bathroom and did what I had to do. I quickly showered and threw my pajamas back on.

I looked in the mirror, _there I am, its me, Maya Penelope Hart._ I gave a slight smile into the mirror and decided that today was new day and I am new new Maya, better than old Maya and better than regular new Maya... or at least I would try to be.

As I left the bathroom my mom's cell phone alarm was still going off. "Mom!" I shouted hoping to get her attention so she could stop that incessant noise and actually wake up, she probably had to get to work.

I looked over to see my mom sitting straight up in the bed with a blanket held over her chest. She was naked, "God, shit, Mom!" I shouted again. "Why are you naked!"

"Language, Maya!" she said as if she wasn't the one naked in our living room. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10," I replied.

She wrapped the blanket around herself and shuffled her way into her room which was very small and only consisted of a dresser and a large mirror with a chair in front of it so she could practice her acting. "I have to go to work!" she said rushing around her room looking for her uniform. I walked over to the kitchen counter where it was lying.

"Mom your uniform is in here," I grabbed it and tossed it to her in her room.

"Thank you baby girl," she replied.

Movement and grumbling from the pull out couch again caught my eye. I looked around the back of the couch to see Shawn also lying in bed with the blanket pulled up to his stomach, again I assumed he was naked. He was still sleeping, _how could he sleep through all this commotion!_ "SHAWN!" I shouted. "Really?" I covered my eyes with my hands. "I am going to my room until you people can be decent!"

"Sorry Maya!" he yelled back. I heard a shuffle of clothing and a belt buckle.

I quickly got dressed in my room in a ripped pair of jeans, a white tank top and my jacket paired with my favorite combat boots, (the outfit was very Maya). I applied my eyeliner and gave myself a once over in the mirror deciding that my hair would have to dry into its curly mess on the way to the Matthew's place. Then, I grabbed my phone and rushed toward the front door, averting my eyes from Shawn who was still putting on his shirt.

"I'm going over to Riley's, and next time at least wear some clothes so I am not scarred for life!" I shoved my phone in my pocket and quickly descended down the four flights of stairs out into the city. I took my usual route and then the subway to get to Riley's house. I knew she would want to gush to me about Lucas and tell me how excited she was that he picked her and how perfect they were going to be together. I would listen to it all and encourage her and then I would spend the day with her and her perfect family, maybe we would get some ice cream at Topanga's. I would be normal Maya and tomorrow would be the same thing, and then school. Man, this life is so boring, where did all the fun go? I guess it left when Maya became Riley... maybe it really is time to change that.

Instead of ringing the buzzer to get into the Matthew's building I climbed up the fire escape route and went to Riley's window. Luckily it was unlocked, just like always, I climbed in just as she was reentering her room.

"Peaches!" she smiled her contagious smile and came over to the bay window to hug me.

"Riles!" I said as I hugged her back. This girl could always make me smile, and even if she was annoying at times I still didn't get sick of her. I guess that is just how best friends are.

When she didn't let go after a minute I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"I was worried about you!" she said.

I looked her, cocking my eyebrow, "Why?"

"Have you looked at your phone this morning?" she asked. I shook my head as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I read that I had 12 missed calls and at least 10 text messages.

I opened up the missed calls first. Almost all of them were from Josh and two of them from Riley. The text messages were mostly from Riley and then two from Josh, they read: **What's up?** And **Hope everything is fine, your call worried me. Text me back or call to let me know.**

"Fuck, Riley! I accidentally called Josh last night as I was looking through my phone! It was an accident I didn't mean to and now I've made this whole mess and I have to call him and tell him I'm fine I'm just stupid and-" Riley cut me off.

"Oh... it was an accident? Well, Maya, it's fine. You don't even have to call him." I looked at her, her smile now a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"JOSH, MAYA IS HERE!" My eyes widened as I stared at Riley.

"No," I said, refusing to turn my head to the doorway where I knew Joshua Matthews and his godly looks would be standing. "No."

I thought about climbing out the window and running away, unready to face him. But that would be cowardly, that would be something old new Maya would do, not new new Maya. I had to play it cool. New Maya cool.

"Hey," he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey," I replied. I tugged my jacket a little closer around me just for comfort, and one hand through my now dry hair so that it looked like I actually tried.

Riley quietly left the room, even though I knew she would be eavesdropping on our whole conversation.

Josh sat next to me on the bay window, I didn't look at him. This whole thing was just so embarrassing.

"So why did you call me last night?" he finally asked.

"Why do you care?" is the reply I came up with, something a confident, mature teenager would say.

"Well, when a girl calls you at 11:30 at night it tends to mean one of three things, and two of those things I say you are too young for so I assumed you were calling because you were in trouble which is why I called you back so many times and why I texted and then called Riley and she hadn't heard from you-" he was rambling so I had to shut him up.

"What are the two things that you think I am too young for?" I finally looked at him. His eyes were piercing and beautiful and his face looked older, yet somehow the same. He was almost 18 now, his birthday was in February, I am sure he had grown up a bit since the last time I saw him.

"Too young, Hart," he said.

"I'm 16," I replied. Well, I was almost 16, my birthday was in March, it was early November.

"I'm still not telling you, maybe when you are older." He said. I knew what he was talking about anyway, I wasn't stupid. He was talking about sex and being drunk. I was aware of those things, although I hadn't partaken in them myself I knew that they existed.

"Whatever, Matthews," I said using his last name as he had used mine.

"So, why did you call me last night?" he asked again.

I couldn't tell him that I had been staring at his name, seeing if I had grown up enough to change him name from Uncle Boing. No, that wouldn't do. I have to seem more nonchalant than that.

"I butt dialed you, I didn't even realize I had called you and then I shut my phone off because I went to bed," only some of that was a lie, but I still didn't think he bought it.

"Whatever you say Maya."

"So why are you here?" I challenged him.

"To visit my family because I heard that Shawn proposed to your mom and I thought there might be a celebration this weekend," he was so obviously lying.

"First, that has nothing to do with your family," I said, calling out his bluff. "And second, you found that out when you got here because it just happened last night. So, I will ask you again: why are you here?"

* * *

A/N: Here is the first real chapter! I hope it came out okay! I have so many ideas I want to implement. And I will point out that Josh and Maya are really only 2 years apart with a month in between where they are three years apart. Also Maya got held back in 1st grade because of her home issues, so she is a bit older than Riley. Hope you all enjoy and let you know we will get to the M rated stuff eventually but for now it is just rated for strong language.

And thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I can't believe you guys are actually enjoying it. So thanks! I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2: Maya Hart, Rebel Highschooler

Joshaya 3

Chapter 2: Maya Hart, Rebel High Schooler

"Do I have to ask again?" I said as I watched Josh struggle to find an answer.

Finally he spoke, "Your call worried me, like I said, I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I haven't heard from you in a really long time. And then when I called Riley and asked she didn't know why you called and then she told me about Shawn and Katy. That's when I decided to just come up for the weekend, plus I also have some friends at NYU that I can visit while I'm here."

"Take a breath there," I laughed. "I'm just pushing your buttons, its cool that you came here."

"Well, I guess I've kind of missed everyone too. I've been busy with school and stuff. I've applied to NYU early acceptance. I should hear back from them soon."

"That's good," I said, secretly very excited that Josh may be closer to us next year.

"Well, keep in touch Maya." He put his hand on my knee briefly, "I'm going to go check in with my brother and then I have some friends to see. See you around."

He smiled and I faintly smiled back. "See you around Matthews, don't be a stranger."

And with that he was gone again. I thought maybe, just maybe this would be our time, but I guess the game was still being played. My pawn was slowly moving away from start, and I hoped his was keeping up.

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Josh and Riley was sitting at the table with her parents. "Well?" She asked waiting expectantly.

"Let's go get Farkle, Zay, and Lucas and let's go bowling." I grabbed her arm and swung her toward the door.

That day was fun, normal, like things had been before the triangle. We went to the engagement party, we all hung out together, including Josh. Nothing was weird, I tried to flirt as little as possible. I wanted to be noticed for me, not my outrageous behavior.

The next day I went over to Riley's again for lunch, we went shopping for some new clothes for me with $50 that Shawn gave me as an apology for being in my living room naked. I let Riley gush about how Lucas had held her hand and kissed her cheek after the party last night.

"Was it everything you wanted?" I asked.

"More," she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're so sweet Riles, you deserve all the happiness in the world," my best friend really was sweet, if not naive.

"You deserve the world Peaches," she said to me and yawned.

I looked at my phone, 10 pm. We had school tomorrow and it was already past Riley's bed time.

"I'm going to go home now Riley, I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up and opened her eyes.

"Ask my dad to drive you home, it's late," she said as she hugged me and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Okay, Riley, goodbye I'll see you tomorrow!" I started walking toward her door until I knew she was safely in the bathroom and then I slipped out the window. I knew her parents were working on their respective projects and I didn't want to bother them. I've found my way home at this time of night before and my route was pretty safe and well lit.

My route home also just happened to pass by one of the dorms of NYU and I was very surprised when I saw someone familiar outside of the dorm as I walked by.

Joshua Matthews was standing outside with some friends, smoking a cigarette. I almost continued on my way but the old Maya got the better of me.

"You bad boy Joshua Matthews," I put one of my hands on my hips and walked closer, running one of my hands through my hair.

"Maya Hart, you are out very late aren't you?" the slur in his words was slight, he was probably slightly intoxicated.

"I am, and I don't even care I have school tomorrow, but you, you are at least a two hour drive from home. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I am allowed at least one senior skip day, aren't I?" he took another drag of his cigarette, coughing.

"Seriously Josh, cigarettes?" My dad smoked cigarettes, the smell was very familiar, but that didn't mean that I liked it.

"Only with friends, I've never bought a pack myself." He replied, putting the cigarette out on the ground.

"As long as it stays that way," I smiled.

"Hey Matthews, who is your friend?" a girl who just arrived outside said to Josh.

"This, my sweet Claire, is Maya Hart, the rebel," I shook my head rolling my eyes at his description of me.

"A rebel, huh?" Claire said eyeing me up and down. "You're in high school?"

I nodded, "I am, that's me, Maya Hart, rebel high schooler," I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit. We still have a few hours left of the weekend and most of us don't have class until noon tomorrow." She took a sip of her drink in her red solo cup.

"I don't think she-" Josh started to say, but I cut him off.

"Sure," I wasn't going to let Josh decide that I was too young to hang out with this crowd. One might argue the crowd I usually hung out with was to young for me.

I walked into the apartment dorm with Claire, Josh in tow.

I didn't drink anything that night, and I only stayed for an hour, but I was definitely tempted to try a drink.

We were all sitting in a circle playing truth or dare, something I thought only existed at kid parties, when Claire took her turn. She turned to me and asked, "Truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment before choosing "Dare," with Josh here there was no way I was spilling my guts.

"Okay, you have two choices: I dare you to either take one shot of vodka, OR kiss Josh for at least three seconds." Claire took a sip of her drink and giggled, rustling Josh's hair. He looked mortified, probably hoping I declined both sides of the dare and called it quits. But I was not a quitter, that was until my phone rang.

"Maya Penelope Hart, where are you!" my irate mother shouted into the phone, "It is past eleven and you have school tomorrow."

"Sorry Mom," I walked away from all the noise to hear her better, "I'll be home in 20 minutes, I'm sorry, I lost track of time gossiping with Riley," I was disappointed how easily I could lie to her.

"Okay baby girl, I am working very early in the morning so I will be sleeping when you get back. Love you!"

"Love you too mom," and she was gone from the line.

I walked back into the living room, "I have to go," I told Josh and Claire.

"Nooo, stay a while longer," Claire whined, cradling the drink in her hand. She was very drunk at this point.

"I can walk you home Maya," Josh said.

"You don't have to Matthews," I replied. I didn't want him to feel obligated to walk me home like after the last college party we were at.

"But that's the kind of guy I am," he winked.

"There will be none of that Matthews," he pouted. "Fine, let's walk."

We walked mostly in silence on the way to my street. It was awkward and weird without anyone else to be the buffer between us.

"You really have grown up Maya," Josh said, finally breaking the silence.

"And you started smoking," I couldn't be serious right now. It would break my facade I had going of tough, cool girl Maya.

He clicked his tongue, "Always cheeky you are," he laughed. "I am proud of you though."

I looked up at him, we were approaching my street. "Why's that?"

"You could have drank tonight and you didn't," he said.

 _Only because you were there,_ I thought, "Well, I think Riley might strangle me if I showed up at her house for school hung over."

He laughed again, _oh that laugh was mesmerizing._ "That is true."

"This is my stop," I said as we approached my building, safe and sound.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Do you want to come in? You probably shouldn't walk back alone, we didn't think that through did we?" What was I doing? Did I really want to invite a boy I had a crush on into my house this late at night after he had been drinking? _Yes, I did._

"Are you sure? I can just sleep on the couch or something," he said.

"Well, actually the couch is occupado. My mom sleeps there, but I have a floor and a sleeping bag, and my mom gets up at 4 am and she never checks on me before she leaves. I have extra pillows?." I offered meekly.

"Sounds good to me." _God, that smile. Was I going to survive the night?_ I checked the time, 11:35, _only 8 hours to go_. This was going to be a long night, and nothing like sleepovers I had with Riley.

He moved closer to me as he reached for the apartment door. His breath hitched as him arm touched my shoulder.

"Josh?" I said.

"Yes, Maya," I looked into his eyes.

Then I wasn't thinking anymore. I kissed him. _Fuck, this is going to be a long night._

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, what will happen now?

This is pretty much all just still set up to establish a starting relationship for Josh and Maya. Remember Josh is still in high school so he can't be around all the time. And will there be another kiss next chapter? Who knows? ;)


	4. Chapter 3: I won't hog the covers

Chapter 3: I won't hog the covers, I promise.

"Maya-" Josh said pulling away from me. Then he turned, ran down the outside steps and threw up in one of the bushes. _Wow, I kiss_ that _bad?_

"Um, I'm sorry?" I said, hoping it wasn't really my kiss that made him throw up.

"I'm sorry, Maya," he said, kneeling on the ground.

"Was it my kissing?" I had to know.

"No! Drinking, smoking, I don't usually smoke and then I took a shot of vodka right before we left." He retched again and I placed my hand on his back.

"Let's get you upstairs where I have water and a toothbrush, when you can," I knew Josh wasn't a smoker, his family wouldn't let him be, plus he was too smart for that.

"I wasn't talking much because I was trying to control my stomach, I thought I was fine and then..." he trailed off.

"It's okay Josh, at least you can stay here for the night." We made our way up to my apartment and tiptoed quietly past my mom who was sleeping soundly with her eye mask covering her face.

Once we got to my room I asked, "Are you gonna puke again?"

He shook his head, "No, I think I've been purged of all the poisons in my body." He laughed.

"Let me get you some water," I went to grab the glass of water and returned to my room to find Josh laying down, sleeping in my bed.

 _What do I do?_ I placed the glass of water on my bed side table and changed into my pajamas quickly, making sure everything was covered at all times. I paced around the room a few times wondering if I should just sleep on the other side of the bed (at least I had a full size bed) or get the sleeping bag from under the bed and sleep on the floor. But getting the sleeping bag would be very loud with the zipper and all of that. _Why was he in my bed? Was he really that drunk? I can't believe he threw up?_

All of these thoughts were running through my head as I paced, biting my nails trying to make sense of what was happening. I hadn't had a drink, but at this point I may as well have because it felt like I was drunk with all of these thoughts swimming around my brain.

"Maya," he whispered after a solid ten minutes of my pacing. _He wasn't asleep!_

I stopped moving, hoping that in the darkness he couldn't see my face of panic.

"Stop pacing and come lay down, I won't hog the covers, I promise." I moved slowly toward the bed and slipped under the covers on the other side.

My foot touched his leg and he immediately pulled it away, "God you have cold feet!"

His only response was to push his foot back into my leg, "You'll just have to warm them up then," he yawned and put his hands behind his head.

"Not today Matthews," I said and kicked his feet away. I was so nervous right now, to be this close to him, alone.

"Thank you again, Maya. You really are special, aren't you?" He yawned.

"Only if you say so," I responded.

"Hey," he said, turning on his side to face me.

"Yeah?" I also turned, although I couldn't tell you why, my body just mimicked his movements.

He gave me a light kiss on the lips. My breath hitched, it was even better than when I kissed him outside because this time he had initiated it. His lips were pressed just ever so softly against mine but I could feel him. I could feel his essence, every part of his body just through his lips. His energy was all there, and it was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced.

Every nerve in my body was on end, wishing this kiss could last forever.

"Fuck, Maya," Josh said as he pulled his mouth away from mine. "We can't do this, I'm too old for you."

"I know," our lips touched again and he ran his hand through my hair. "Josh," this time it was me who pulled away.

"Yes?"

"You're slightly intoxicated and I am still 15 and you're 17 and I like you and I like kissing you and now I think we should sleep." The common sense in me was speaking but I wanted to keep kissing him.

"Okay, Maya. Right now I will say goodnight," he rolled over, and I followed suit, now back to back. And I don't think he thought I would hear, but I did, he whispered, "And this is where I enter the long game."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up to my alarm at 6:30 am, I had to get ready to go to Riley's so she could drag me to school. Josh's arm was draped across my shoulders and his hand was scarily close to my breast.

I would wake him up once I was ready for school, I decided. I slid myself out from under his arm and grabbed an armful of clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. It wasn't until after I had already undressed and was halfway to redressing that I realized I did not bring pants with me, and I had already thrown my pajama pants into the hamper with the wet towels from my mom's shower. I was not putting on damp pants.

I decided I had a 50/50 chance of Josh still being asleep so I raced back to my room and saw my pants on the floor. "Wow, Maya. This is a side of you I have never seen before," Josh said still laying in my bed.

"Oh shut up!" I threw pillow over his face. "You stole that line from some chick flick."

"Probably," he shrugged.

"Don't you need to drive back so you can get to school?" I questioned as he still lay unmoving from my bed.

"I told you, senior skip day," he replied, sitting up.

"In November?"

"Yes."

"Do your parents know?"

"Of course, I called them yesterday and told them I was held up here so I would have to miss school tomorrow. Besides, I am their favorite son, they don't care and they are too old to care." He smiled, _why did he have to smile like that?_ "Well, now that you have pants on, are you going to Riley's?"

"That I am," I pulled my boots on.

"Do we tell her about this little adventure we had?"

"I think not," I replied. I didn't want Riley to think I was going behind her back to hang out with her uncle, last night was a complete accidental run in.

"That's what I was thinking," Josh picked up his pants from the floor and put them on under the covers. "I guess I should get going too if I want to be on the road soon."

"Probably, plus I don't want my mom finding you here when she gets home from her shift." He laughed.

"Well, Maya, I will see you around. Don't be afraid to call or text if you feel like talking."

"Thanks," I said as we walked out of my apartment. We went separate directions and for some reason I felt like this night was a fluke, something that would never happen again. But I guess you never know.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I wanted to watch the new episode of GMW. True Maya was fine, and I know I said I wouldn't be including what happens in Ski Lodge, but I haven't fully decided yet. I am probably going to include the events from True Maya in the next chapter and then jump ahead a couple of months. In these first couple of chapters I just wanted to establish a base for Josh and Maya and then we will jump into the real stuff (really this story is rated M for language and more sexual stuff in later chapters). Thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews


	5. Chapter 4: Will you be my girlfriend?

Chapter 4: Maya, will you be my girlfriend?

Luckily, my mom never found out about Josh's little sleepover, and I was very careful that Riley did not find out either. But Lucas was another story. He was more perceptive than some of the Matthews family, and he definitely payed closer attention to me than my mother. And no it was not what you are thinking, he did not have a crush on me despite all of that misguided flirting by the campfire in Texas.

See, Lucas saw some of himself in me, but I think it scared him. The rebel he was in Texas scared into hiding after he was expelled from his school. Lucas payed attention to me because he was taking cues from me to see if it was okay for him to let a little bit of the rebel out. So far, the rebel has only managed to take hold of his heart making him think he had a crush on me.

It was a few weeks after the graffiti incident (which I was still in total shock that the police officer let me off with a fake little warning, graffiti is actually illegal despite my piece being beautiful), when Lucas approached me in the hole. I was down there eating a bag of Goldfish contemplating whether or not I wanted to be on time for math class (the answer was usually no).

"Hey Maya," Lucas sat next to me on the bench.

"Huckleberry," I replied, holding the bag of Goldfish out for him to take some.

"You haven't poisoned those, have you?" he looked hesistant.

"Really, you think that little of me?" I removed the bag from his reach and took some Goldfish for myself. "You are no longer welcome to have a tiny cheesy fish swim in your stomach."

He gave a small smile, "Where is Riley?"

"Class, she always goes at least five minutes early to ensure no one takes her seat, or mine," that was Riley for you. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"I assume that's her asking where you are," Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? Riley doesn't text while in a classroom, she reserves that for the hallways." I put the bag of Goldfish down on the bench between the two of us and fished my phone from my pocket.

 **Josh**

Can you talk?

 _Weird,_ usually Josh (yes I changed his name from Uncle Boing to Josh in my phone) just texted me random thoughts and tidbits that were funny and interesting. This was different.

Lucas must have sensed a change in my expression. "So it's not Riley," and before I could react he snatched the phone out of my hand. "Josh?" his eyes widened, "Josh Matthews?"

"No, another Josh we know you moron," I grabbed my phone back from him and started to stand up.

"Did something happen between you two a couple weeks ago when he was here for the engagement party?"

"Goodbye Huckleberry, you're going to be late to class," the bell rang and Lucas muttered shit a couple times before he rushed to his class.

"We'll talk later Hart!" he said much too loudly for my liking. I didn't head to class however, and instead went to the bathroom.

Locking myself in a stall I opened Josh's text. _Shoot._ I replied.

Then, without warning he called me. I accepted the call but didn't say anything, I wasn't sure if it was a mistake.

"Maya?" he said.

"Matthews," I replied, "You rang?"

"Yeah, I uh, wanted to ask you something," he sounded nervous.

"Are you okay?" I was worried, I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"I am perfectly fine, wonderful even," I could just hear him smiling through the phone.

"Okay..." I was thoroughly confused.

"Maya, will you be my girlfriend?" I was flabbergasted. This was insanity, and all of my dreams were coming true. But I was standing in a bathroom stall talking to him on the phone, so that wasn't so great, and this totally came out of the blue. Something seemed a little fishy to me.

"I am highly flattered that you asked me that Matthews, but I have to ask why," I was kicking myself for questioning it, I didn't really want to know the answer. But I did because I didn't want to be the victim of something I didn't know was happening.

"Because a girl here just asked me out and I don't want to date her or go to prom with her, and you're Maya!" He sounded so excited, but for some reason this hurt me. It hurt that another girl had to ask him out for him to realized that he wanted to date me, and I wasn't even sure if that was entirely true or if he was just trying to get this girl off his back.

"So you want to date me so you don't have to date anyone else, I live 2 hours away and I am 15," I summed up everything that was happening in this conversation.

"2 hours isn't that far! And we've been over that age difference thing, you'll be 16 by prom!" still, he was excited.

"You want to say you have a girlfriend to fend off girls and you want your excuse to be me?" I was getting angrier the longer this conversation went on. I didn't want to be an excuse for him to turn down girls.

"Um..." he paused, "Yep."

"Bye Josh," I ended the call on my phone and held back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. This was ridiculously hurtful, especially because I had thought we were bonding in these past couple weeks. He had told me how much he loved the smell of the air after a heavy rain, and how sometimes he would sit in the bathroom after a shower to try and capture the smell. He had told me that he loved the moment right before that moment in a song you love is coming up and the anticipation to hear the perfect music.

I knew a lot of things about Josh, and I thought he knew me pretty well too. I thought he would have known better than to just throw this suggestion out there. I thought we were playing the long game. But I guess things aren't always what they seem.

I left the bathroom to go to class after splashing water on my face. Lucas was in the hallway, waiting for me trying to make it seem like he wasn't. I didn't say anything to him, there was no point.

* * *

Josh didn't text me for another month after that, and I was learning that most boys were complete idiots. He didn't come up to New York for Thanksgiving, claiming that he was doing charity work. Riley was disappointed that her uncle was missing, but I couldn't even tell her that the real reason was because I was mad at him.

Riley and Lucas were dating now, they did the whole hand holding thing and the cheek kisses and hugging. It was all very cutesy and I knew Riley was the happiest she's ever been in her life. Lucas on the other hand was starting to get antsy that _all_ they did was hold hands and hug. He wanted a kiss, one real kiss. At least that's what he had told me a couple of weeks ago.

The holidays were coming up soon and this year there would actually be a Christmas tree in my apartment despite my mother's protesting. Shawn was determined that I would have a great Christmas this year.

"Maya, I want to give you anything you want for Christmas." He said to me one night at dinner only a few days before Christmas.

"Anything?" My mind was churning and I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Oh Shawn, be careful, you know how Maya's mind works," my mother said to him.

"I'm sure her request will be reasonable," Shawn waved her off. But she was right, he should know how my mind works.

"I want you two to go on a holiday weekend to a fancy hotel with an indoor heated pool for three nights." I smirked.

"That is a strange request for a gift for yourself," Shawn squinted at me, "You're up to something I can see it in your eyes."

"You said I could have anything I wanted for Christmas, _Dad_." I only called him dad when I was showing him up or proving a point, but nonetheless it was a whole lot of fun.

"Yes, I did but-"

"You did Shawn," my mom said as she started to clear the plates. "Plus I do have the weekend after Christmas completely free from work," she smiled in my direction. My mom always had my back, she trusted me.

"Okay, fine," Shawn said, "Done."

"Thanks Dad!" I hugged him and ran to my room to text Riley, I had a lot of plans to make.

Time to throw the first party of our high school years, and I wasn't going to take this responsibility lightly. This was going to be the best New Years Eve party ever and a great way to take my mind off boys and their idiotic brains.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a complete exposition chapter. I need to jump some time and get the ball rolling on a couple things here. We haven't seen the last of Josh (obviously). Thank you for all your kind reviews!  
Also next chapter will definitely be rated M, so just be prepared.


	6. Chapter 5: Maya, you are almost naked

Chapter 5: Maya, you are almost naked.

"Merry Christmas Riley!" I said as I walked through her front door with my mother and Shawn.

"Merry Christmas Maya!" she replied and then grabbed my arm whispering, "Bay window, bay window right now." But instead of sitting in the window in the living room where everyone could hear us, she dragged me to her room and placed us in our usual spot.

"I cannot believe you convinced Shawn to convince my parents to go with them on their weekend away for New Years, and I cannot believe you convinced them to let Uncle Eric take care of Auggie for the weekend and leave me to stay with you. And mostly I cannot believe you managed to orchestrate getting most of the freshman class invited to your New Years party. I'm so nervous," Riley said all in one breath.

"I know, I'm awesome," I replied. All she said was true, and I believe I had also managed to keep the party thing a secret from Corey, Topanga, Shawn and my mom. "There will be one more thing I need you to do though."

"Me, what do I need to do, you know I can't do anything bad without telling anybody," panic was in her eyes.

"This is a little thing, very small. When Josh gets here for Christmas, I need you to distract him so I can get his phone." I knew this was a long shot, but if I didn't get a hold of his phone my party would be a total bust.

"Why, for why do I need to do that?" Riley and her general nervousness.

"I need to call someone in his phone." I smirked, knowing this was completely out of Riley's comfort zone.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," I replied.

"Okay, Peaches, I'll do whatever you say."

And the plan went without a hitch. Riley distracted Josh with her never ending spew of questions and I managed to grab his phone and text myself Claire's phone number and slip the phone back on the table without anyone noticing.

Later that day I texted Claire, explaining who I was, if she remembered me and all that and she texted me back almost immediately willing to help me out. And while I know that her helping me obtain alcohol is probably a questions of her character I also know that she was underage as well. We would be in a lot of trouble if this all fell through.

But now, here I am on New Year's Eve Day waiting for my party with Riley humming her nervous tune next to me.

"When is she coming?" Riley asked again for the tenth time.

"She's dropping off the supplies at 7:30, people are arriving at 8. You need to calm down, this is fine, everything is fine." I put both my hands on her shoulders, "Take a deep breath, and help me finish cleaning and setting up!"

By 7:30 the whole apartment was in the best shape I had ever seen it. There were streamers and balloons and a beer pong table set up, it was perfect. The TV was already on set to the MTV New Year's Party on a low volume and the speakers were set up to play my music of choice. As far as I was concerned nothing was going to go wrong.

The buzzer rang at 7:37, "It's Claire," we let her up.

She was carrying a ton of stuff.

"I didn't quite know what you wanted, so I got a bit of everything. I hope you have mixers." She started unloading the stuff on the counter.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her. "How much do I owe you?"

"It probably all came out close to $100, do you have that?" My eyes widened and I looked at Riley, _$100?!_

"Um..." I stammered, I only had about $60 put aside for this party, and Riley had already pitched in for snacks and other necessities.

"I'm just messing with you rebel Hart!" my face relaxed as Claire laughed. "Most of this stuff was leftover from things we didn't want anymore. The rest was only like $30, we got you the cheap stuff." She winked.

"I almost just died before the party even started," I laughed and handed her the $30. "Are you going to stay?"

"Maybe for a little bit, you guys need some adult supervision," she got up took one of the 24 beers she had brought, "My reward for lugging all of that stuff here." She plopped herself down on the couch.

I looked over at Riley who still seemed horrified.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said to her.

"We are going to be murdered by our parents if they ever find out how much alcohol we have here," Riley was close to hyperventilating.

"Relax, it'll be fine, we'll get rid of it all before they get home." I threw my arm around her shoulders. "People are going to be here soon and everything will be fine."

And as if right on cue the buzzer rang and people started arriving, and soon it was 9 and the party was fully fledged.

There were about 40 people here crammed in my small apartment, but I was having so much fun. The music was loud, but not too loud, everyone was getting along. There were card games, beer pong, and other various party games happening around the apartment. It was wonderful.

Riley was on her second drink, if not third, and she seemed to have loosened up a lot. Especially near Lucas. She was sitting on his lap as he was telling a story to a few people about how he had conquered Tombstone the Bull, Riley was drinking in his every word, along with her vodka drink.

Farkle and Smackle were dominating beer pong, I don't think they had lost a game yet. And Zay was being Zay, playing Cards Against Humanity hitting on some of the girls, especially Claire, and failing.

I was playing party host, only just finished my first drink. I was just admiring my handiwork when the buzzer rang and Riley let up the straggler... Josh Matthews.

"No," I said as he walked through the door. "Goodbye," I pushed him backward and he grabbed my arm, causing both of us to leave the apartment. The noise was muffled and I didn't have to raise my voice to talk anymore. I did anyway, "What do you want," it wasn't a question it was a statement because I didn't care. I wasn't here to be some default girl Josh relied on when he didn't want to date the floozy throwing herself at him.

"I'm just here for the party," he replied.

"How do you even know about it?" I glared at him with my arms crossed across my chest.

"You texted Claire's number to yourself from my phone, I asked her," _Fuck,_ _I'm so stupid._

"Shit," I whispered to myself looking down. "Fine, you can be here but if you tattle I will kill you."

I walked back into the apartment slamming the door behind me. Josh followed. I walked to the counter to pour myself my second drink, and may have possibly poured what would be considered my second, third, and fourth drink all into the same cup.

I took a giant sip and shuddered, _yum, vodka with a hint of cranberry_. "TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" I yelled to the group and about 20 people gathered in my mom's empty room in a circle. I left Farkle in charge of the party in the main room, I trusted him.

Josh sat down next to me and moved to the other side of the circle.

"I have a twist to normal truth or dare to make this game a little more entertaining." Claire said placing an empty vodka bottle in the middle of the circle. "So, you spin the bottle to see who you are giving the truth or dare too, but before that you have to kiss them on the lips for at least five seconds."

 _I hate you_ , I mouthed to her before she sat down in the circle next to Josh.

She made a heart with her hands and blew me a kiss.

"I'll go first!" Riley raised her hand and leaned in to spin the bottle.

It landed on me, of course. "Peaches!" she smiled and came over to where I was sitting. "Kiss me!" she laughed and we did. We kissed for five whole seconds, and because both of us were a little tipsy (her more so than me) she actually kind of got into it, and Lucas had to pull us apart when the time was up.

She caught her breath and sat back down on Lucas's lap. "Truth or dare, Peaches?" There was no way in hell I was doing truth.

"Dare," I said and took a sip of my disgustingly strong drink.

"Okay, I dare you to sit here in your underwear for the remainder of the game." Where she comes up with this stuff, I have no idea.

Luckily, today I was wearing cute underwear. I took two more sips of my drink and then started stripping. First, my boots, then my pants, followed by my jacket and my shirt. Luckily my hair was long and kind of covered a lot of body and I was relatively comfortable with how my body looked.

"Okay, my turn," another sip of my drink and I was starting to feel its effects.

I spun the bottle and luckily it missed Josh, instead it landed on Zay. His smile was hilarious when he realized I had to kiss him in my underwear, "No funny business," I glared at him as I kissed him lightly for the allotted five seconds.

"Truth or dare Zay?" Sipping my drink again and I almost needed a refill.

"Truth," he replied.

"Borrrrrrring," I said to him before actually trying to come up with a truth question. "Have you ever kissed a girl in her underwear for more than 5 seconds?"

"By my count that was 6 seconds, so yes," he replied.

"So no, now it's your turn," the game continued on for a couple more turns, I was still the only one half naked.

"Okay pause!" I said, "I need a drink refill, do I have to stay like this?" I asked Riley.

"Yes, the game is not over," she said in a horrible British accent and laughed. "Can you get me a drink too?" She handed me her cup.

"Fine, resume the game," I left the room in my underwear, two cups in hand.

"Maya, you are almost naked," Farkle said to me as I emerged into the main area toward the counter.

"We are playing Truth or Dare Farrrrkle, duh," I said to him placing my cups on the counter. "Is everything good out here? Time check, we need to see the ball drop at midnight."

"We are still dominating ping pong and everyone else is fine and it is 10:50 pm," good old reliable Farkle.

"Thank you friend," I sloppily poured Riley and I some drinks, less alcohol this time and more mixer.

"Whoa there Hart," I heard as I turned around and almost ran into someone. "You are looking very sexy."

"Leave me alone Charlie," I scoffed in his face. "Aren't you supposed to be pining over Riley still?" I walked by him and he followed me toward the Truth or Dare room.

"Riley so 8th grade, you're so 9th grade." Charlie was obviously intoxicated but it didn't stop me from flirting back. He was cute.

"Are you saying I'm more mature?" I asked, "Because it better not be an insult to Riley, she's my best friend."

"I am just saying that you are gorgeous and we should hang out," he replied.

"I am playing Truth or Dare, and I dare you to join us," I took my place back in the circle after handing Riley her drink and Charlie sat next to me.

I could feel Josh's eyes glaring at the Charlie whose hand was on my thigh, which I couldn't have been bothered to remove.

"Okay my turn," Josh said and spun the bottle. He hovered over it suspiciously causing it to land on me.

"Matthews," I muttered under my breath.

"New rule!" Claire shouts standing up and slightly stumbling. "We are now playing 7 Minutes in Heaven and Josh and Maya have 7 minutes in Maya's room alone. Go!"

Josh and I both glared at her, "Really?" I said, sipping my drink. "Bye Charrrrlie," I ruffled his hair.

"I'll be waiting to watch the ball drop with you, come find me," he winked.

"Mayaaaa," Riley pulled me aside. "We are the best party throwers everrrrr!" She hugged me, "You can put your clothes on now since the game changed!" She handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said to her sarcastically sipping my drink again.

"I will get you back for this Claire!" Josh cursed her as she shoved us out of the room and into mine shutting the light off and closing the door.

"Hi," Josh said as we stood awkwardly.

I finished off my drink, as did he as we were waiting for the 7 minutes to go by.

"Oh fuck it, just kiss me," I said to him, and he did.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Also still ignoring Ski Lodge (which I loved btw).


	7. Chapter 6: Please, touch me

A/N: Just as a reminder, I have changed Maya to be a bit older to make their "relationship" less awkward. At the moment Maya is 15, Josh 17. I know this is inaccurate to the canon but this was before Ski Lodge and I didn't know and now it's too late to change it. Also, this story is rated M, some sensual/sexual content ahead.

Chapter 6: Please, touch me

 _What were we doing?_ I was already almost naked when this started, the clothes Riley had given back to me discarded on my bedroom floor. We were kissing fiercely, I was pressed up against my bedroom door and Josh was preventing my knees from collapsing by holding my hips.

I could feel every movement of his body. His lips were pressing against mine as if he just couldn't hold himself back. Then one of his hands moved from my hip and landed on my ass, he squeezed one cheek and I gasped in surprise. There was one layer between my skin and his, just my underwear. His fingers were scarily close to actually touching my ass, and it was intriguing to say the least.

"Sorry," he said, but didn't remove his hand and continued to kiss me.

"3 minutes left!" Claire shouted from the other side of the door.

Josh stopped kissing me and moved to my bed, holding my hand so I would follow. _What was happening,_ this was the farthest I had ever been with a boy, and I know Josh was a little older, a little more experienced, and I was scared. But that didn't mean I didn't want to kiss him more.

I sat on my bed turning toward Josh and together we fell back. I laid on my back, Josh hovering over me to the side. He was kissing my body, and each kiss seemed light my skin on fire. If this wasn't desire, I don't know what that would feel like. This feeling of wanting was already driving me crazy.

He started kissing my lips again while his hands explored. First lightly with his fingers he traced the lines of my bra and underwear, then gently placed his hand on my boob.

"Is this okay?" he asked. And maybe if I hadn't been intoxicated I would have suggested we stop, but I was and I wanted him although in the back of my mind I know I shouldn't. He was older and went to school far away, at least for now.

I nodded and he slipped his hand into my bra and gently massaged my boob, his other hand dangerously lingering on the top of my underwear.

I let out a quiet moan as he kissed my neck, hand still firmly playing with my breast, "Maya you are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear. That was it, I couldn't take this anymore, and maybe I would regret this in the morning, but it seemed like the perfect thing right now.

"Touch me," I said to him.

"I am," he replied. _Wow, could he be more stupid, first he asks me to be his girlfriend to fend off another girl and now he doesn't understand two simple words, God why do I do this to myself?_

"No, touch me," I said again. No other words could pass through my lips for my mind was occupied with the desire that was coursing through my body.

"Time's up!" Claire yelled through the door. _No_. But I was too wrapped up in the current situation to protest.

"I think the door is locked," I said.

He nodded saying nothing as he slowly led his fingers below my panty line. I closed my eyes to just take in everything he was doing to cause my body to react in such a way. This was so different than touching yourself, doing that you can anticipate everything, you know what you're going to do next. But this, this was unpredictable and exciting.

He continued to kiss my neck as he hovered his hand over the most private part of my body. "Please," I said, I needed him to touch me or I was going to scream. As encouragement I placed my hand over the large bulge that was begging to be let out of Josh's jeans. I felt him pulse beneath my touch, and he let out a heavy breath. "Touch me," I beg.

Finally, he did, and it was so glorious I couldn't help but let out a small moan.

The door opened.

Josh jumped away from me so fast you would have though he was shot or something. I instinctively wrapped my arms around me.

"Hey, hi," Josh said to the person in the doorway.

"Guys! You are going to miss the ball drop, come onnnnn you're time was up forever agooo!" It was Riley, and she hadn't seen anything. Thank God.

She then turned the light on and I finally put my discarded clothes back on. Josh was unmoving sitting on my bed. I placed my hand over his that was hiding his erection from the rest of the party. "You going to be okay?" He nodded. "Come on," I pulled his arm back out into the party to the counter.

"One drink coming up for the young lady!" Farkle said as we approached.

Apparently Farkle had become a bar tender since beer pong had ceased. "Yes please, vodka cranberry please sir!" I giggled and looked over to Josh who still seemed to be in shock, "What would you like my good sir?"

"Shots please," he replied.

Farkle turned away to gather the alcohol and the shot glasses.

"Do a shot with me, Maya?" Josh asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "Kiss me?"

"Sure," and he did. "I hope that you don't regret any of this tomorrow, cause I know that I won't, you're beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear.

A/N: Sorry its a relatively short chapter. I have exciting things coming up for this story. I can't wait to get deeper into their relationship to explore their characters a little more. There will probably be one more chapter of this party and then we will move on. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.


	8. Chapter 7: I guess that's two strikes

A/N: Hey everyone, I was overwhelmed with the amounts of reviews I got for the last chapter. Thank you, each and every one of you. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7: I guess that's two strikes

 _Did Josh just ask me to be his girlfriend?_ My mind was swimming, my vision was blurry from the alcohol, and to be honest I was enjoying it. Although I hadn't really been drunk before I didn't feel totally out of control, but maybe I should? I didn't really know, all I knew was I liked how I was feeling and everything was wonderful and Josh asked me to be his girlfriend... again.

For the same reasons? Or...

"Maya!" Charlie shouted from the other end of the crowd.

"Josh!" Claire yelled pulling Josh away from me and to the corner.

Riley led me to the other end of the room where Charlie was saving me a seat... on his lap. Things were all moving so fast I couldn't form any coherent thought to worry about Josh right now. I sat on Charlie's lap laughing with Riley who was on Lucas's back. If someone took a picture right now I could imagine a group of laughing teenagers having a great time with confetti all around. I knew we didn't have confetti, but that's what I was picturing.

"Time to countdown!" Farkle announced to party.

"10!" I could see Josh from across the room trying to make it where we were. The crowd was excited though and not really paying attention to anything happening around them, and because my apartment was small there wasn't much space to move around.

"9!" I took a large gulp of my Farkle-made drink.

"8!" I was begging Josh to hurry in my mind.

"7!" I held my cup up for him to see.

"6!"

"Woooo!" Riley shouted holding her drink up as well. Who would have thought goody two shoes Riley would be drunk right now.

"5!" Charlie wrapped his arms around me.

"4!" Wait.

"3!" Josh still wasn't here.

"2!" I stood up, so did Charlie.

"1!" Charlie kissed me as the ball dropped on TV, and I dropped the ball in my chances with Josh.

I pushed him away as quickly as I could. "Stop," I handed him what was left over of my drink and tried to push through the people to get to Josh. I just hoped he didn't see the kiss.

When we finally reached each other the smile that had been plastered on Josh's face before was now replaced with a very somber look. "I guess that's two strikes, next time I ask you to be my girlfriend and you say no I'll be out."

"Josh! I didn't say no!" I replied.

"You kissed Charlie, that looks like a resounding no to me." He started making his way toward the doorway.

I stumbled to follow him. "Please, Josh," I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My drunk brain was just trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood everything that just happened in your bedroom, maybe we shouldn't ever hang out in there together anymore." His words hurt, like they were stabbing me in the chest. Everything was fine not ten minutes ago.

"Josh," I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I was going to tell you that I got accepted to NYU and I'll be around all the time in the fall, but maybe you don't care anymore."

"Josh, you're drunk-" I started.

"No, Maya, you're drunk. I've had one drink and that shot.

I was crying now: full-out ugly crying. We were at the door, Riley walked over to us.

"Maya, Josh, what's wrong?" even in her slurred words she was still the sweet naive concerned best friend.

"Maya Hart has returned in full force it seems," Josh replied, and those were the words that hurt me the most.

"Fuck you Josh," I lunged at him but was held back by Lucas.

"It's Maya, oh I'll flirt and kiss you, make you feel something and then take it all back. Right, Lucas?" Lucas loosened his grip on my arms for just a second.

"No," he said

"Stop it Josh!" Riley scolded her uncle.

"I'm leaving," Josh said and walked out of my apartment. Claire followed shortly behind, "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"I'm going to be sick," I said. Riley and Lucas escorted me to the bathroom where I threw up for a while before falling asleep in my bed fully clothed.

* * *

When I woke up it took me a minute to remember what happened last night, and then I immediately wished I had stayed sleeping for a few more weeks because by then maybe Josh would forget how much of an idiot I am. I shouldn't have let myself be that intimate to him when our weird relationship, or whatever it's called, was so unstable and undefined.

I didn't even like Charlie, Josh had to know that. I sat up in my bed and put my head in my hands. _Ouch, I need water and at least three Advil_. I looked around the room and saw high schoolers sprawled out all over the floor and assumed the rest of the apartment looked the same. It would be a minefield to try and go anywhere.

In my bed next to me was Riley, my best friend, always by my side. I layed back down and spooned her gently.

"Maya?" she whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I sighed, "but I will be, eventually. Right now I want bacon and water."

"Ugh, how can you even think about food?" she sat up and I joined her.

"I puked forever last night, stomach is empty."

"I wish I had puked," Riley finally opened her eyes. "Where is Lucas?"

I pointed to him on the floor next to where Riley had been sleeping. "He looks like such a huckleberry when he is sleeping," I teased, she lightly hit my arm.

"I should text Josh, make sure he's okay he left late and after he had been drinking." I nodded, I didn't disagree.

"Don't mention me," I was so embarrassed about last night and I needed to apologize in person before Riley could apologize for me.

"He says he already left to go home," she said after he responded.

"Oh," I guess I wouldn't be apologizing today. "Can we go there?"

"Can you drive?"

"No, fuck," I was desperate for Josh to forgive me.

"We have clean up to do, and I am sure Josh will come around in time," she squeezed me shoulder.  
"What happened between you guys anyway?"

I forgot, Riley didn't even know the full extent of what happened.

"Just a small fight," I halfheartedly smiled, "I'm sure it will blow over."

"Come on Peaches, we have to get this place parent-worthy again," she got up from the bed and gently tip toed around Lucas.

She left ahead of me and I quickly called Josh. He didn't answer _, surprise surprise_. I quietly left a message, "Josh, I'm so sorry. Please can we talk." I hung up, hoping he would answer before I was 25. I can't believe how quickly I was able to screw this up. But it wasn't just my fault: Charlie. He was going to get a piece of mind and hopefully my fist in his face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, a little short on this chapter and I know many of you were hoping for a yes answer. Next chapter: Maya's 16th birthday.

(I would love to focus on Josh a bit but unfortunately I chose to write this all in first person. Who knows maybe I'll make a companion story to this to illuminate Josh's side of things, is that something people are interested in?)


	9. Chapter 8: Maya, I did something stupid

A/N: Sorry for the slow updating, I've been absorbed into re-watching Vampire Diaries and it is very addicting. Thank you for the reviews, this story is way more popular than I could have hoped for. This will be a nice long chapter to say sorry for the wait. So, without further ado, here we go.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Maya, I did something really stupid.**

Every day, that's how often I called him and left the same message, well almost everyday (more like twice a week). Maybe he listened, maybe he didn't, but that didn't stop me from trying. I just wanted my friend back, the friend I could talk to and laugh with. My friend who made my heart stop every time I was close to him.

A month had gone by and now it was Josh's birthday _and Valentine's Day_. And I called him, again, "Hey Josh, I am calling again, and leaving a message again. And I'm not being clingy, I just am a very sorry friend and I miss talking to you and hearing your voice. Hey! Today is your birthday, happy 18th! You're so old now and three years older than me again. Well, I hope you have a great day. I miss you very much." I ended the call on my cell leaned against my locker.

"You left your daily message?" Riley said appearing next to me. I sighed.

"Not daily, but yes," I hoisted my book back higher on my shoulder and we started walking toward the exit of the school. "It's his birthday, are you going to your grandparents house this weekend?"

Riley shook her head, "Nope, Josh said he doesn't want a party or anything I guess."

"You've talked to him?" I asked, stopping her in her path. Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle came up behind us.

"Not really, I think he is avoiding me, my parents have talked to him." Riley looked to the ground.

"Man, I am going to kill that boy!" As much as I was sorry and wanted Josh to forgive me I also wanted to kick his ass for making Riley feel badly. It wasn't her fault that Charlie kissed me, or that I'm so stupid, or that I let things get too far too fast with Josh and I. Besides, she still didn't know the whole story. She things all we did was kiss at the party and that Josh was just overreacting to Charlie kissing me, which was out of my control.

"Stop it Maya, it's fine. You're my best friend and Josh is my uncle, he can't ignore me forever. I'm by your side." She hugged me.

"I think that we should all go get some ice cream," Zay said.

"Ummm, actually..." Lucas started.

"We are going out to dinner," Riley finished for him.

"As are we," Farkle said holding Smackle's hand.

"Valentine's Day..." I said, "right." I looked to the ground, this day sucks.

"We can cancel!" Riley exclaimed, although the look in her eyes said she wanted to go on this date with Lucas.

"No no no, you go on your fancy Valentine's date as long as you fill me in on the details," I winked at her. "Come on Zay, let's go to my house and watch horrible chick flicks while the love birds have their dates."

"Thanks Maya," Riley hugged me. "I'll call you later," she blew me a kiss and the four of the started walking away leaving Zay and I.

"Why do we always have to watch chick flicks?" Zay asked, whining.

"Because you like them," I smirked.

He shrugged, "That is true..." We linked arms and started walking toward my usual route home. We only made it down the steps of the high school before one of our classmates Brooke approached us.

"Hey Zay," she smiled brightly. "Maya," her face quickly shifting to disdain.

"Hey Brooke," Zay smiled right back at her, that sucker. I un-linked my arm from his and gave him a nudge.

"I can watch movies alone, bye Zay," I walked away from them, turning around to see them holding hands. Cute.

I made it to the subway and popped my headphones in listening to my favorite band twenty one pilots. There was just something about their music that was cathartic and ran through my whole body with passion. It was relaxing and soothing.

"Hey," a voice said sitting down next to me.

"Charlie," I said sharply. "No, the answer to whatever you are about to ask me is no." I had been avoiding Charlie for the whole month, praying to the higher powers that he completely forgot about me.

"So you haven't been avoiding me?" he smirked, _clever boy._

"I have been," I wasn't going to lie to him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't care, you ruined a friendship with a boy I liked very much and now I don't know if he will forgive me." I snapped at him.

"If I can make it up to you-" he started, this boy is so persistent.

"I don't want you to make it up to me, I want you to leave me alone." I stood up, it was my stop. I rushed out of the subway and quickly walked to my apartment.

My mom and Shawn weren't home, they had left a note. **Went out for dinner and a movie, be back late. Don't wait up. Love, Mom and Shawn.** I threw my book bag on the counter and ate some chips. _I am having the lamest Valentine's Day possible_ , I thought. I decided that a shower would be nice before I got into my pajamas and watched a movie, so I stripped down and jumped in the shower.

Not even ten minutes later the buzzer rings. _Seriously? Who could that be?_ I quickly threw a towel around me. "Who is it?"

"It's Charlie, you left your phone on the subway." _Fuck, I was naked._

"Oh! Thanks, come on up." I buzzed him through and then quickly ran to my room to put some clothes on. But in the minute it took for him to come up the stairs I could only find a long t-shirt and some booty shorts. He knocked on the door and I answered it by slightly opening the door a crack.

"Can I have my phone?" I stuck my hand out to him.

"What are you doing?" he pushed the door open more and there I was standing in a ratty old t-shirt with no bra on. "Ooh, sexy."

"Shut up Charlie, thank you for my phone now please leave." I shoved him out the door.

"Oh, Maya, someone called you so I answered the phone. They hung up on me though, so when they called again I let them leave a message. See ya around," Man I really did not like that kid very much.

I looked at my phone **1 missed call 1 voicemail** _ **.**_ I opened the call, it was from Josh. My eyes widened and I sat down with my back against the door. I had to brace myself for this phone message, especially since Charlie had answered my phone.

"Maya, I am so incredibly fucking mad at you. You call me, you tell me you are sorry, and then that _kid_ answered your fucking phone. I was going to call to say we could talk, we could try and be friends again. I was calling to tell you I was sorry I overreacted, but I obviously didn't if he is answering your phone. Did you really move on from me that quickly? I needed you Maya, I needed to talk to you. Maya, I did something really stupid, and I needed to talk it through with you. I needed your support. I-" he sounded like he was crying, "fuck- I'm done." the message ended and I was in tears.

Josh was gone, he was gone forever and I was never going to get him back. I needed to try though. I dialed his number, surprise surprise, it was straight to voicemail. "Josh, two times in one day, I got your message. I left my phone on the subway and Charlie found it, he was bringing it to me. I want to be there for you Josh, I care about you so much. Please, you can tell me anything. I will stop calling you, I'll let you come to me. But Josh, I am here." I ended the call and decided I was too emotionally exhausted to even watch a movie.

I curled up in my bed and fell asleep until my phone started ringing. "Josh?" I answered it without looking at my phone.

"Nope, Lucas," said the huckleberry himself.

"Lucas?" I was confused. I checked the time, it was midnight.

"I think that you should call Riley if she hasn't called you yet," he sounded nervous.

I didn't like this, "Is everything okay? You guys didn't break up right?"

"No no no, we didn't break up." Lucas sighed. I knew what was coming, _they did it didn't they_.

"Did you _do it_?" I asked. There was silence on the other end of the line, it was true. "You did, and you're worried Riley isn't okay?"

I could practically hear him nodding over the phone, "Can you just call her to make sure she's okay?"

"Yes Huckleberry, I will make sure your precious girlfriend is okay. Are you?"

"I am perfect, I am more than perfect. Riley is wonderful and the-" I cut him off.

"Nope! I am not hearing this from you. I will hear the details from Riley's end, you should talk to Farkle or Zay." I definitely did not want to hear about sex from Lucas.

"You're probably right, thanks Maya, you're awesome."

"Thanks Lucas, I needed that." I smiled and hung up. Time to call Riley.

She answered on the first ring.

"I did it with Lucas!" she excitedly whispered.

"And are you okay?" her optimism killed me, she was great, and I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"I am hurting a little, but I am wonderful emotionally."

"Good, I am happy for you," and I was. Who would have thought cute naive Riley would have sex before me?

"You sound sad," she said. Of course Riley would hear the heartbreak in my voice over the phone.

"I'm fine, Riles, just tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you Peaches," she said.

"Love you too," and we ended the call. I fell back asleep with love on the mind, and the thought that I blew my chances with someone I loved because I was either drunk kissing someone or I was forgetful leaving my phone on the subway. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

A month later Josh and I still haven't talked. I still didn't know why he left me a message saying he did something stupid. I haven't received any calls from him or text messages. All I get are snippets from Riley and her family. Riley and Josh have spoken since Valentine's Day, but she said that he had been distant and hadn't said much.

A month later and today was my birthday. My 16th birthday, yippee. I opened my eyes, still laying in bed. _Today something has to change_. I was sick of being sad.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Shawn and my mother came through my door with a small box.

I sat up, "Good morning family," they hugged me and both perched on the edge of my bed.

"We have two surprises for you baby girl," my mom said to me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I hate surprises," I smiled, "Please tell me now."

"Shawn why don't you tell her the first surprise?" My mom smiled to her fiance, I looked to Shawn.

"Well, this first surprise is in this box." He handed me the small box. I opened it quickly. It was a pair of car keys.

"Car keys?" I was confused. "We live in the middle of the city, and I don't have a license. Why do I need car keys?"

"Because we got you a car and you are going to be taking your driving test today!" Shawn smiled.

"Are you serious?!" I hugged both of them. "This is awesome! Where am I going to put a car?"

"And here comes surprise number two," my mom said.

"We are moving to a house, with a driveway to put your new car, very close by! So close by that you will still be going to the same school!" Shawn was beaming.

"We are moving?" I didn't want to move. This apartment was my home, and I know it was small and everything but I loved it.

"It's less than 15 minutes away baby girl, it's going to be great." I wasn't convinced, but my doubt was somewhat eclipsed by the fact that they got me a car and I was taking my driver's test today, and it was a Friday.

"Okay, I guess I will take this news with a grain of salt and come to terms with it another time. Now, when is my driver's test?"

"In 45 minutes!" Riley yells as she comes through the door with a birthday hat on her head and one in her hand for me.

"But we have school," I replied.

"Yeah, but you get to take the test and be late for school, speaking of, I'm going to late for school if I don't leave soon." Riley, always the worrywart.

"You'll be 40 minutes early if you leave now." I pointed out.

My mom and Shawn left the room to let us talk. "I am meeting Lucas," Riley blushed. Ever since her and Lucas had had sex they have been trying to find alone time whenever they could. They weren't having sex all the time, but I think Riley was a lot more into kissing now that she knew where it led.

I nodded at her, "Gotcha, well if I pass my test I plan on going somewhere today. You in?"

"Definitely!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and skipped out of my room in typical Riley fashion. Time to get dressed like a 16 year old, so that means same old, same old right? Ripped jeans, my combat boots, a tank top and my jacket. Yep, sounds about right.

An hour later I was holding my learner's permit stamped with a PASS across it. I had my license, I was legal to drive! The car Shawn and my mom had given to me was an old car, older than me. It was a tank though it looked like it could take a beating and still be perfect. It only had a tape deck and the spedometer only went up to 80, but it had a bench seat in the front. I was in love.

I sat through the rest of the day at school counting the minutes until Riley and I could go on our first car adventure. We could leave our comfort zone and _go_ somewhere, it was exciting and new. I felt like I was free.

Riley and I spent the whole day trying to figure out where to go when we finally decided on nowhere because as soon as we told Riley's parents our plan they nixed it.

"No way are you going in the car with Maya, a brand new licensed driver on a Friday night, just no way!" Corey said at the end of the day when we went to go meet him in his classroom to tell him the plan.

"But Dad-" Riley started.

"No but's, your mother and I discussed this and we would feel more comfortable if you waited a few months of Maya having her license before you ride in the car with her. It's for safety so Maya is not distracted while driving." Riley sighed and nodded.

"You're giving up!?" I asked.

"There will be plenty of times for us to go on adventures, I promise. Now come over and let's eat cake and celebrate your birthday." She said and gave me a hug before following her dad out of the classroom to go home. I followed them closing the door behind me. My phone buzzed, a voicemail. I must have missed a call.

It was from Josh. Riley looked back at me and I waved her on, motioning that I would catch up.

"Maya," the message started, "happy birthday. I know we are not on good terms, but I don't know who else to talk to. I really messed up and now I don't know what to do. And I know this is fucked up to leave a voicemail like this but I was hoping to talk. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I hope you call me back."

I knew where I was going tonight, and it wasn't to Riley's for cake. I was going to have my driving adventure with or without her: to Philedelphia.


	10. Chapter 9: I want to be with you

A/N edit: so I initially posted this chapter and then took it down because I was unsure if this is what I really wanted to do, but I decided it is and I have a plan. Please don't give up on this story yet. Next chapter will be posted soon.

A/N: So this is officially the longest fanfiction I have ever written. And I hope I am not dragging it out, but I have plans and I just love writing Josh and Maya stuff cause they are adorable. Also please don't kill me for this chapter.

 **Chapter 9: I want to _be_ with you**

I told my parents I was going for a drive and then staying at the Matthew's place, so I wasn't technically lying to them, I was afraid they would say no. But I was Maya Hart, the rebel and all, I was going and no one was going to stop me.

I set up my GPS and started my music up and I was on my way. Driving to get out of the city was horrible, but once I was on the open highway it was so freeing. Granted I was nervous, driving by myself for the first time, but everything went as planned.

I didn't leave until about seven, so after one stop to pee at a gas station I arrived at the Matthew's house in Philadelphia around 9. I didn't want to block anyone's car in so I parked on the road and locked the doors. The lights were off in the house, and I didn't see Josh's car in the driveway.

 _How could I be so stupid? It's a Friday night, of course he wasn't here._ I got back in my car hoping nobody saw me and closed my eyes. _Where would a Matthew's hang out on a Friday night?_ Riley told me that her parent's favorite hang out as high-schoolers was gone, and I was at a loss. But I didn't want to wander around Philadelphia in my car as a first time driver so I got out again and walked into the Matthew's backyard. I would wait.

I looked up at the tree house, _perfect._ I climbed up and sat myself down in that tree house to wait. I wondered if Josh's parents would notice me, but with all the lights off it seemed as though they were already in bed.

I looked at my phone: 9:45. _Should I call him_? No, yes, maybe, I couldn't decided. I landed on no and continued to wait.

I fell asleep in that tree house when I heard someone saying my name. "Maya?" Josh was on the ground. I looked at my phone 12 am, shit.

"Hi," I said meekly as I crawled my way to the door. "Want to come join me?"

I wasn't going to make this awkward, I was going to talk to him. We needed to talk.

He climbed up and joined me, we sat side by side at the back of the tree house with our legs outstretched, his feet practically out the door. We were too big for this place, but it felt safe to me.

"Hi," I said again. He hadn't spoke since he said my name.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, he was understandably confused. The last time we communicated outside of leaving phone messages was New Year's Eve and now it's three months later, it's awkward to say the least.

"I got my license," I offered, "and you said you wanted to talk."

"I didn't think you would come here," Josh replied. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I looked down at my hands, "I can go, it's late and-"

"You're not going anywhere, I need to tell you something, and I miss talking to you." He put one of his hands on mine, and I looked into his eyes.

He was going to kiss me, and everything was going to be better. I knew it, he still liked me and the long game was still happening and it was going to be fine. Better than fine.

I leaned closer to him for a kiss, but he pulled away, "Maya-"

"Oh I see," I started to move toward the exit.

"No, Maya, I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen." I looked him, brow furrowed. What was happening?

"You kept saying you did something stupid on the phone, I thought it was just you being dramatic about New Year's Eve, because if that's the case it's fine I forgive you, we were drunk." I was rambling.

"I was stupid then Maya, but that's not why I need to talk to you, and my stupid actions a month ago led me to my trouble now." Josh was nervous, he didn't want to spit out whatever he wanted to tell me.

"Spit it out Josh, tell me what's bothering you. Did you fail a test? Did you crash a car? Did you start smoking cigarettes? Tell me Josh!" I couldn't take the suspense.

"I got a girl pregnant." _What._

"What?" I couldn't breathe or think right now.

"The stupid thing a month ago, I slept with someone. I was angry, I was hurt, it was almost my birthday and I was lonely." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"No, no, are you- are you sure it's yours?" All my chances with Josh were flying out the window and that's where I wanted to go to.

"Yeah," he looked down. "Maya, I'm so fucked. I don't even love her. We weren't dating, we just had sex once and now she is pregnant with my baby and I don't know what to do." He was crying, and it hurt me to see him like this, but he was killing my heart right now.

I hugged him, and I rested my head on his shoulder has he cried. We stayed like that, not saying a word for what seemed like forever.

"Maya, thank you," he said, looking up from crying.

"For what?" I hadn't done anything, in fact I'm probably the reason all of this was happening in the first place.

"Just for being here and not yelling at me," I smiled.

"Thank you for forgiving me and talking to me," I sighed, "this is really a terrible situation."

He nodded, "I haven't told my parents yet, I haven't told anyone yet."

"Does she want to keep it?" I wasn't against abortion, but I wouldn't choose it for myself.

He nodded.

"Do you want to date her? Do you want to be with the mother of your child?" My tears were gone and I was trying to help him think this through logically. I wanted to be here for him, because even if I couldn't be his girlfriend, I could be a friend. Josh seemed to really need a friend right now.

"I don't know, I don't know, I just- I wish this all never happened." He looked at me, he cupped his hand to my cheek. Perfect fit. "What I really want is to be in New York going to school and being with you. I want to be with you Maya, and it's like the universe is just forcing us apart."

"No one is forcing us apart. I will be with you Josh, you're my friend and my best friend's uncle. I'm not going anywhere," I reassured him, I wouldn't walk away no matter how much this hurt me because I cared for Josh, and I hated seeing him hurt like this.

"No that is not what I mean Maya," he was angry now, or at least becoming angry at the entire situation. "I want to _be_ with you, I don't want to be with her. I didn't want anything with her, I wanted everything with you."

"You have a lot going on and I will support you," _fuck this was killing me,_ I wanted to be with him too. But could I handle the stress of dating someone who had a baby on the way with someone else?"I want to be with you too, but I don't think that would be the best idea."

"But if we both want to be together why shouldn't we be?" he was being irrational, he was stressed beyond the breaking point, no thinking straight.

"I think that's a conversation for another day when we are all thinking straight and your parents know about the baby. When the dust on everything has settled we can definitely revisit that thought." God, I hated being so rational with my emotions, that was definitely not a trait I got from Riley, but the hope that everything was going to work out was from her, and I hated that too.

Josh nodded and yawned, I followed suit. I knew I could leave and walk away from this entire situation It didn't have anything to do with me, but I couldn't leave him. He was my soul mate, at least I wanted him to be and I was willing to find out.

We were both exhausted and we fell asleep in that treehouse together. Little did we know things were about to get really messy and this treehouse might be our last moment of peace and comfort.


	11. Chapter 10: You need to leave

**Chapter 10: You need to leave.**

I woke up to the sun glaring through the door and cracks in the tree house. I immediately checked my phone, no missed calls that was a good sign. It was 7:30 am, I figured now might be a good time to call my mom and confess that I wasn't where I said I was... but did I really want to call her? Maybe Shawn would be a better option, just this once, maybe he would understand.

I quietly made my way down the tree house into the yard, I was met my two concerned faces: Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Josh's parents.

"Hi?" I said timidly.

"Care to explain?" Amy asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I fell asleep in the tree house?" I offered weakly.

Then Josh from the tree house said, "Hey Maya, where'd you go?"

"Down here Joshua Gabriel Matthews," Alan said to his son, who was now descending onto the crowd of people in the lawn.

Just then the house next door's door opened and Mr. Feeny walked out with his gardening gear on. "Good morning Matthews," he said in his Feeny voice, "and good morning Miss Hart." I was surprised he remembered me from our brief interaction at Shawn and my mother's shot-gun wedding.

"Can we take this inside?" Josh asked. I thanked him, I definitely did not want to be standing around outside having this awful conversation.

Alan opened the door and gestured for us to lead the way, "Can I call my mom really quick first?"

Amy nodded and went inside with her husband and her son. This was going to be a long day, and I was definitely getting grounded for life.

I called Shawn instead of my mom, "Maya?"

"Hey Shawn, Dad, you, good morning," I obviously was nervous.

"Why are you calling me at 7:30 in the morning, Maya, daughter, you," he replied.

"Just to let you and mom know that I am in Philadelphia and not at Riley's like I said I would be," _please don't yell._ I hadn't been in a parenting situation with Shawn quite like this yet, he hasn't had to yell at me, and I hoped he didn't decide to start now.

"Were you feeling trapped and sad because we are moving and you weren't allowed your car trip with Riley?" Shawn asked calmly, _I knew he would get it._

"Yes, and I am feeling much less trapped now, and I will get used to the idea of moving," I said happily.

"You're still in trouble, next time tell us first before you take off. When you get home, you are grounded for a while. I'll discuss with your mom. Can I talk to Amy or Alan?" Shawn was awesome, and I was probably getting the best reaction from his as possible. I was always going to call him when I did something bad from now on.

"Yes, thank you and I understand." I said as I walked in to the house and handed the phone to Alan. "It's Shawn," I said.

After a few "okay's," and "sure's" Alan handed me my phone back. "Okay, Maya, call when you are leaving, I expect you to be home by the end of the weekend." He said, _was he actually allowing me to stay until tomorrow?_

"I can stay until tomorrow?" I asked.

"If you want," he yawned, I definitely had woken him up.

"Okay! Thanks you're the best!" I ended the call and then turned my attention back to the expectant people in the kitchen.

"So nothing happened here?" Amy asked, directing her attention to Josh.

"Nothing," he replied.

"I was upset because I got my license and Cory wouldn't let Riley come with me to drive anywhere, and then Shawn told me we were moving, I just drove here because it was the only place I knew of that I had a friend at my destination." I jumped in trying to help Josh place the blame on me, it was my fault for just showing up here after all. Josh would get his fair share of scoldings soon, unfortunately.

"So you were just being a friend?" Alan asked Josh.

"Yes, she was upset and she fell asleep in the tree house leaning on me so I didn't want to move. Plus, I didn't want her to wake up and be alone and forget where she was. She could have fallen out of the tree house and died!" That last part was overly dramatic, but Josh was just trying to break up the tension.

"Fine, Maya, I'm sorry you had a rough birthday, and you are welcome to stay in the house tonight. Morgan's room is available and the sheets are clean. There may even be some clothes in there if you need some." Amy said.

"We are going out to breakfast like we planned," Alan said, "Be good, we will see you two later."

They exited the house and I looked at Josh.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah," feeling that we dodged a bullet. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Work up the courage to tell mom and dad my big news?" He put his elbows on his knees and held his head. I walked over to where he was sitting on the steps.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so scary if you brought her here and told them together?" I suggested. This was totally out of my territory. I was going to try and be a good friend to Josh, but this was so hard to see him this way and know that almost all my hope of being with him was down the toilet.

"Can you help me talk to her? Maybe she'll open up around another girl. She's barely talked to me since we did it and then after she told me I have heard nothing from her. I at least expected a text or something." he was so distraught, it made me sad to see him this way.

"Why don't you make plans to hang out with her and a couple people later and maybe that will give you a chance to talk to her and then to your parents?" Another suggestion that may or may not work, after all I am only sixteen and have never had to deal with a situation like this.

"Will you come?" I chewed the inside of my lip. I didn't want to, but I would for Josh.

"Absolutely," I said and gave him a hug. "Now, let's play some games or something to kill the time and forget about life for a little while."

He nodded and smiled, "You're something else, Maya Hart."

"Don't I know it," I nudged him as we stood up to find something to do.

* * *

And I spent a wonderful day hanging out with Josh, we talked, we laughed, we learned card games from a stupid website and found out that I was horrible at any type of shooter game on his Xbox. He talked about his plans for college and what he wanted to do (be an architect), he asked me what I wanted to do (art, duh), we discussed Riley and Lucas, and Smackle and Farkle, and how I had very weirdly named friends.

All in all it was a wonderful day, until that night.

We met up with the _girl_ for pizza and bowling. He brought me along and introduced me as his friend visiting for the weekend from New York. Immediately _she_ started glaring at me.

"Maya, this is Caroline," I smiled at her even though her eyes were daggers digging into my skin.

"Let's order some pizza and then we can bowl," Josh said and walked up to the counter to place the order and get our shoes, "What size are you Caroline? Maya, you're a seven right?" I nodded and Caroline said, "9."

"Why does he know your shoe size?" she asked me, her jealously was too obvious.

"He's known me since I was 6," I replied.

She rolled her eyes at me. "He told you didn't he," she stated. Stated, not asked.

"Told me?..." I trailed off, I didn't want to let her in that Josh told me if it would get him in a hotter seat than he was already in.

"You know," she scoffed.

She smiled as soon as Josh came to join, "I was just learning that you've known Maya a really long time," Josh handed her her shoes.

"Yeah, since she was six," Josh replied as he handed me my shoes.

Perfect fit, "He was always so mean to me," I joked.

Caroline started to put her shoes on and her feet wouldn't squeeze in, "You must have gotten me a 6 instead of a 9," she practically threw her shoes at the floor. I did not like this girl one bit.

"I'll fix it," Josh said grabbing the shoes.

"So why are we here Maya?" she asked.

"So we can convince you to help tell Josh's parents about the situation," I answered her straight, I could tell this girl was not one for dancing around a subject.

Josh came back with the right size shoes and then we bowled and ate some pizza. It was awkward and horrible, and I hated Caroline. She could not have been more wrong for Josh, yet she did make him laugh sometimes, and he was being really nice to her. It was painful for me to watch.

Caroline agreed to come over to Josh's house to tell his parents, so we drove there in his car, her in the front seat (she got sick in the back). Josh took a breath as we sat in his driveway.

"Okay, so stay here," I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am going to tell them alone and then say I have her with me so she doesn't have to hear them yell at me."

"Hello, I am right here," Caroline said.

"Oh sorry," Josh said.

"I think that's a good idea, I don't want to be yelled at either," Caroline put on her sad eyes and added, "Plus, I don't think that would be good for the baby." Man this girl was horrible.

"Okay, here I go," Josh said, he left the car, leaving me here with her.

"So how far along are you?" I asked her, I could see she was starting to have a small bump.

"Two maybe three months," she replied shrugging me off.

I counted the date back in my head, "That's impossible."

"Why? You don't know anything."

"I know that about a month ago Josh was crying on the phone telling me he had done something stupid, ie. the sex with you, so you could only be like a month pregnant," I said.

She turned around to face me with the most venomous look on her face. "You're right," she spat. "You are correct, Josh is not the father of this baby but if you tell anyone, if you even mention it, I will ruin your life. You will regret ever talking to me, you will never be happy because I can destroy you. I want Josh to be the father, he is nice, and he is tolerable and smart. I like him. You're in love with him but you don't know him."

"Fuck if I do, I know him 500 times better than you do, you fucking bitch," I spat right back at her. "I'm going inside to tell them right now." I started getting out of the car, but she rushed ahead of me and into the house before me.

Josh was standing in the kitchen with his parents looking sternly at him in shock, he had obviously told them and they were speechless. They hadn't made it to the yelling part yet and it looked like we were about to interrupt before they could.

"Josh, Josh!" she wailed, fake tears streaming down her face (I had to hand it to her, she could act pretty damn well)

"Josh don't listen to her-" I started to say but Caroline cut me off.

"She told me that I didn't deserve you, that I was a fucking slut whore bitch and she wished I would abort the baby. Then she told me that she was in love with you and I was messing everything up for her because it was all about her and not about you or me or the baby. She told me I was worthless. I told her I was sorry that it happened but I really liked you and I want to make this work because you're a great guy." Caroline was a witch, a goddamn master of manipulation and horrible words.

"No Josh," I started again, and she cut me off, again.

"She told me that you wanted to abort the baby too so I should just do it to make everyone happier, but you told me you wanted to keep it. And I want to keep it, and she was just so mean to me." Caroline's tears continued to flow and Josh hugged her.

"Maya," Amy said to me, "you need to leave."

"I never-" I started again.

"Get out!" it was Josh who yelled at me, and it was the most painful sound I had ever heard. I was heartbroken and she was right. She ruined my life, she ruined my friendship with Josh with lies. He would never speak to me again if he thought I said that stuff.

And she was ruining his life too. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I was crying when I got in my car. I texted Shawn to tell him I was on my way. I drove for about 30 minutes before stopping at a gas station.

I had to try, so I texted Josh: **It's not your baby.** Simple, and maybe he would believe me.

A few seconds later I got a text back: **Never text me or call me or talk to me again.**

And that was it. I drove home, and I cried. I sat with my mom and Shawn and cried. They didn't ask me, they didn't care, they just let me cry.

Little did I know this was going to get worse, because Josh also called his brother Cory and the next day when I tried to go over there to say hi to my best friend, Cory and Topanga wouldn't let me in their apartment.

Caroline, that bitch had won. For now.

* * *

A/N: I know I know, so much DRAMA. Don't fear though because we _will_ get back to the Joshaya. Prepare for 1 angst filled chapter next, only 1 I promise, and then we will get on the to loving and nice Joshaya kisses, because believe me I want that too. After this story I already have an idea for a much less drama filled Joshaya story. Thanks guys, keep reviewing, you're the best.

Also: Caroline is really just protecting herself, I like to think that she has a horrible home life and the father of her baby is a douche bag so she's unfortunately using Josh because his family rocks and so does he. She's also nasty and hopefully I never have to write much of her in the story ever again.


	12. Chapter 11: I forgive you

**Chapter 11: I forgive you**

The next few months were horrible. Riley would barely talk to me, her parents had told her what happened, Josh wouldn't talk to me, Cory wouldn't even look at me in class. The only people I had to hang out with were Zay, Farkle and Smackle when they weren't hanging out with Riley.

I tried to talk to her, but she would never answer any of my calls or texts and she avoided me in person. She didn't help me move into my new house, I doubt she knew my new address, and the only words she has said to me in the past few months were, "excuse me."

For the most part I was hurt, but deep down I was angry. I was hurt because out of everyone who knew me, the one person who should have my back was Riley. But somehow I knew that the whole situation was not laid out to her in the proper manner. I couldn't be angry at her, she was just supporting her family.

I was mad at Caroline for being a bitch, but I barely knew her so my anger was only on the surface. I was angry at Josh for believing her over me. One day he would realize he was wrong, and I would forgive him, but right now I was fuming. He actually believed I would tell her to abort the baby the day after I was so supportive of him in this whole situation. He believed that I would try to manipulate him by telling him the baby wasn't his when it actually was. He was sorely mistaken because the only person manipulating him was Caroline.

Shawn tried to talk to Cory about what happened and Cory told Shawn to leave it alone. Basically I was alone, and all I had were my mom, Shawn, and my art.

It was June now, and school was about to let out for the summer. I was not looking forward to the days where I had nothing to distract me from the fact that my best friend wasn't speaking to me and the boy I was in love with was being manipulated into parenthood by a horrible person. It was going to be, me, my art, and my part time job working at my mom's old diner. Yippee.

I closed my empty locker and started walking toward the exit of the school was I heard a, "Psst, Maya!" coming from the hole. It was Lucas. Why did Lucas and I always seems to talk in the hole?

Reluctantly I turned around and made my way down to my favorite hiding from class and the world bench. Lucas had Goldfish in hand, "Want some fish?"

I gave him a brief smile, "Sure." I popped a Goldfish in my mouth and we sat there in awkward silence.

Finally I put us out of our misery, "What's up Huckleberry?'

Then Lucas spilled his guts, "I think you need to talk to Riley, because this whole situation is making everyone miserable. She told me what happened and I know she is just trying to support her family but she doesn't actually think you did what Josh said you did, or if you did it was misconstrued or something. Riley is sad without you and I can't take anymore bay window talks about your TV shows and book series that I don't know anything about. Please, Maya, come to Topanga's today. Riley will be there and you have to talk to her, I will make you guys talk."

"Take a breath there cowboy," I said, taking in everything. "So, you're saying Riley is only avoiding me because she doesn't want to believe I actually hurt Josh?"

"Yes," he replied.

"So you're saying that I should talk to Riley and explain what actually happened and everything can go back to normal?" I fake smiled.

"Yes!" a big grin spread wide on Lucas's face.

"I don't think that's going to happen," I started to stand up but he stopped me.

"Why?"

"Because how could everything go back to the way it was when all of this happened? I want to talk to Riley, I want everything to stop being so miserable. But I- I'm just so alone. I need my friends back, I need us back as a group." I wanted to cry, I started to. Lucas pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will work out in the end Maya, it will. I don't even know what happened, will you tell me?" I nodded and then told him all about Caroline and Josh and the tree house. I could see Lucas believing me. It was all I needed at this moment, to be believed and listened to. I knew my parents believed me, but they were my peers, they weren't someone who could help me get my best friend to understand because they themselves didn't fully understand the situation. They didn't have teenage hormones and feelings running through their bodies.

When I finished telling Lucas everything he turned to me and said, "I have the best idea. We just need to get you to talk to Riley, and then I have a plan."

"A plan?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A plan to get Josh to realize how manipulative Caroline is and how she is lying to everyone."

"But how?" I asked.

"You'll see," Lucas said, standing up. "Come on, let's go to Topanga's so you can Riley can finally talk this out."

I stood up and nodded.

* * *

"I am so so so so sorry Maya," Riley was hugging me after I told her everything that I had told Lucas. She was squeezing me so tight I could barely breath.

"I mean, you didn't know and you were just supporting your family," I said trying to comfort her, because I knew how bad she must be feeling.

"But I abandoned you! I left and I know how you feel about that. I believed something my family told me even though I know you, even though I know that you aren't that type of person. I can't believe me, I'm so mad at my self. You need to be more angry at me!" She said all the while still hugging me as tightly as she could.

"I am very angry at you Riley, I can't believe that you would think I would do something so horrible. I am sarcastic and mean, but I'm never seriously mean!" I kissed the top of her head, "I forgive you, I've missed you."

"Yay!" She said in her Riley voice, "I've missed you so much Peaches!"

"Okay, Huckleberry, everything is hunky dory, now what?" I looked at him and all he did was smile.

* * *

A week later Riley and I are positioned in her room at her bay window. We are waiting for the signal to put the plan into action. Josh and Caroline have been invited over for dinner. We are in the middle of a scheme. A scheme I hoped would change my future with Josh for the better.

The goal here tonight is to get Josh to realize Caroline is not the person she pretends to be, we need to get her to slip up and say something truthful. It's time we got Josh out of this horrible mess.

Cory and Topanga are in on the plan, and they realize that they were wrong, and they kept apologizing to me when Riley sat them down with me the other day. They also understood why they couldn't just tell Josh that Caroline was lying to him, if they did that Josh would just push them away. He would think they were saying that because they didn't want Josh to have the responsibility of being a dad. Apparently Amy and Alan felt bad for Caroline because her home life wasn't the best and they took her into their home, so they wouldn't like being told that she was a liar.

No, the only way any of this was going to change was to get Caroline to spill the truth, the original liar was the only person who could undo everything they said.

So here I am scheming with the Matthews. I am just hoping that everything works out.

We hear the buzzer to the apartment go off, and then Lucas texted Riley, "This is the signal," she read aloud. "What does he mean?"

"The plan starts now, he is giving us the go signal!" I said to her.

"Oh duh, okay," Riley slapped a hand to her head. The plan was to get Caroline in the room with me under the pretense that the only reason I was here was to apologize to her. Most likely I could get Caroline to start bragging about how she had made my life hell, and Riley, Cory and Topanga would make sure that Josh heard everything, because the Matthews were notorious for their eavesdropping. Simple.

So I stayed in Riley's room as she went out to greet her Uncle and Caroline. I heard Riley say to Caroline as they approached the room, "I am really sorry about my friend, and we haven't really heard from her since everything happened, but she asked me if she could come over while you were here so that she could apologize to you. She's in my room, waiting to say sorry."

"Oh?" I heard Caroline reply. "Fine, I'll see what she has to say." Even when Caroline was playing nice she still sounded nasty.

Riley opened the door and Caroline walked in, behind her I saw no indication of Josh, but I trusted Riley could follow through with the rest of the plan. I just had to get Caroline talking.

"I heard you wanted to apologize to me, so do it," Caroline said as she closed the door behind her. I saw Riley's foot quietly stop it from it shutting all the way to make our voices easier to hear, _smart girl_.

Caroline was looking very pregnant, she looked tired, and I almost felt bad for her, but then I remembered that Josh was being lied to about this baby. And although he may still want to help Caroline or something, I couldn't tolerate him thinking that this was his baby because it wasn't. He needed to know the truth so he could decide his life for himself.

"Caroline, I am really sorry." I said, almost no emotion in my voice. I wanted to get her angry and loud. I wanted her to shout the truth to the world.

"For what?" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry you-" I paused, I couldn't think of anything to say sorry for that I wouldn't be lying about.

"Why Maya?" she asked.

"Why what?" I replied.

"Why are you pretending to apologize to me?" She was taking the bait.

"I need to apologize so my friends will talk to me again," kind of a lie, kind of not.

"I actually succeeded didn't I? I told you I would make your life a living hell, and I did. I ripped your friends away from you because you tried to rip away my only chance of doing right by this baby." Did she have to say that? Now I felt bad, but not bad enough.

"Yep, you tore all my friends away from me, I can't believe it either." I played along, I needed to get her talking more so the Matthew's could eavesdrop.

"All your friends and Josh and the Matthews believed that you could actually be as horrible as I described. I can't believe that they thought that you told me to go get an abortion!" She was gloating now, "You're too nice to really say anything, and you love Josh don't you and it's killing you that I have him."

"You got me," I made tears well up in my eyes to make this more believable for her.

"Don't cry little Maya!" she laughed, "You can have Josh in eighteen years when this kid doesn't need him anymore. And then that's when I'll tell Josh that I lied and that this baby isn't his!" _How more horrible of a person could she be?_ I definitely was not feeling any remorse for this plan to out her.

The door suddenly flew open, _Josh._ "WHAT!" he screamed. He looked livid.

Caroline stood there in fear, she didn't know what he had heard.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but did you just say THAT YOU ARE _USING_ ME TO HELP YOU RAISE THIS BABY AND THAT THE BABY ISN'T EVEN MINE?" Josh was terrifying when he was this angry. His whole world for the past few months was completely crashing down around him.

Caroline just started at him.

"Nothing to say? Well, I will say that I am sorry that you felt that you were that down in life that you needed to lie to get some support for you and your pregnancy. Were you already pregnant when you decided to sleep with me? Was I just a ploy so that your child would have at least one decent parent? Were all these months of planning and figuring things out an get closer all just a lie?"

All of the words coming from his mouth were resonating with Caroline, she was tearing up. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, words unable to fall from her lips.

Josh turned from her to me, "I'm so sorry Maya, I should have never taken her side over yours."

"It's okay Josh," I said, "she told you she was pregnant with your child, you were just doing what a decent person would do, you were being supportive of your family, and I can't blame you for that. In fact, it's admirable that you would do anything for your family. Even if that means pushing away a great friend," I shoved his arm. "I'm mad at you too though, you know I'm not like anything she said about me."

"I was stupid," he said. I nodded.

"You were," I replied.

Then we kissed, right in front of Caroline. I was enjoying spiting her, even if it meant it made her cry.

"So that's it?" she asked. "I get left behind because she's perfect and you love her."

"Caroline," Josh said, "we aren't going to leave you behind. We don't do that. We will help you figure things out, but if I'm not the father than I don't have to be with you. Over the past couple of months I've grown closer to you and the baby, and I don't know if there will be a time when I won't think about you, but you need to figure things out for yourself. You need to tell the real father of the child so he can figure things out, you owe that to him."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You and I have a lot of talking to catch up on." Josh said to me and pulled me into a hug. "I have missed you."

"As have I," I said into his shirt as he squeezed me.

Maybe things would turn out okay after all.

A/N: There will be one more chapter and then I will have finished this story. But don't worry I have another idea for a Joshaya story though, so stay tuned. It'll be a lot different than this one, I have so many ideas. I can't wait to hear all your reviews, thanks guys!


End file.
